Accidents Happen
by RuinedHeaven
Summary: Renesmee wakes up from a dreadful nightmare and notices that she and the bed are wet, when Edward walks in. He has to comfort her and make things all better. FLUFFY!


_They found us. Aro, Caius, Jane, Felix, And Alec were darting through the forest after us. They found us! Momma ran fast, her voice full of fear. I ran as fast as my half human legs could carry me, each breath becoming a knife slicing through my lungs from the cold air. Daddy looked at me, and mouthed my name…Right before Aro ran to him and started to rip him apart._

"_DADDY!" I screamed as Jane ran to my side._

I woke up in an instant and sat up straight. My heart raced in my chest as a bit of perspiration beaded on my forehead. My eyes then set upon the framed window, and I watched in fear as thick rain cascaded down the transparent glass. I closed my eyes for a second and let out a small whimper. I opened my eyes and looked down. All of a sudden, I felt the wetness under the pale pink colored covers. I peeled back the comforter and looked down at my pink nightgown, which was soaked. A rather large wet spot on the bed found my eyes and my heart beat a little faster. Uh oh…

I kicked away from the spot and scrunched into a ball, mortified by it. This is something that babies did, and I'm not a baby! I'm a big girl! Why did I do something so childish? I shuddered from the wetness as it mixed with the cold atmosphere and tears welled in my eyes. _Daddy is going to_ _HATE me now. _I thought as the tears spilled over, falling down my cheeks. Soft sobs emitted from me as I sat there and cried in my dark, empty bedroom, terrified when my daddy walked in and asked me what was wrong…

EPOV

I sat in mine and Bella's room, reading her old copy of _Wuthering Heights _,She had managed to get from Charley's house a while back. The sky was alive with the rumbling of conspicuous thunder and an array of lightning, the ivory moon could not be seen through the thickness of the ashen clouds. Bella was out hunting with Emmett, Jasper, and Alice, reason being that she had managed to skip a copious amount of hunting trips, and her thirst began to be a bit too much.

My daughter, my little Renesmee, slept soundlessly in the room opposite from mine, her soft breathing soothing to my ears, as I listened in on her. Without warning, a vivid nightmare appeared in her dreams.

_They found us. Aro, Caius, Jane, Felix, And Alec were darting through the forest after us. "They found us!" Bella was running fast, her voice full of fear. Renesmee ran as fast as her legs could carry her, each breath becoming a knife slicing through her lungs from the ice-pinged air. All of a sudden, I appeared in her dream. It invisioned me looking at her, and mouthing her name…Right before Aro ran to me and began ripping me apart._

"_DADDY!" She screamed as her dream ended with a loud scream_

I shuddered as her nightmare ended. She had been having dreams like this recently, but she never acknowledged them. But this time was different, never in her dreams had someone ceased to live… And this worried me. I got up from the chair and strided into her room at vampire speed. I looked into those smoldering chocolate brown eyes and my frozen heart pooled inside of my chest.

I looked into her eyes, in which were framed with thick, obsidian eye lashes. The rims were swelled with tears, as the crystal clear drops descended down her scarlet cheeks. That's when I noticed the smell.

_Daddy is going to HATE me now._ I heard her think. She hid her face in her tiny hands, her reddish bronze curls, that resembled the color of my hair so perfectly, fell forward in perfect ringlets around her face. She let out weak sobs from her chest and never made eye contact with me. I noticed the wet spot on the bed, and then looked at her with a sincere look.

"Renesmee, sweet heart, what's the matter?" I asked as I knelt in front of her, knowing it would dishearten her if I acknowledged the embarrassing event. She peaked through her hands into my eyes and sniffled. I still looked at her with a warm look.

"Renesmee, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I asked as she cried.

_I… wet the bed._ She thought, knowing that I would read her mind.

"I'm sorry, daddy!" She said as she burst into tears. "Please don't be mad at me…" She said as she looked directly into my eyes.

I shook my head and frowned, sadness creeping onto my face as well. I leaned in closer to my daughter and wrapped my arms tightly around her. I pressed my lips lightly onto her forehead and stroked her hair. "Shh." I crooned. "Renesmee, I could _never_ be upset with you. It was an accident. That's what happens sometimes, and you can't control it." I continued as I hugged her tightly. "Your half human, baby, and eventually, you will outgrow it." I said. "I love you, and I don't hate you at all. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You are my daughter, and I will never stop loving you, okay? " I asked as I kissed her cheek.

"M'kay daddy…" She said between a sob. "I am just very upset… I am wet and I feel icky." She said as a tear rolled down her crimson tainted cheek.

I chuckled as picked her up, walking her effortlessly into the bathroom were I set her gently on the countertop.

"You're not icky, Sweet heart. You are beautiful and I wouldn't care even if you were as icky as you seem to think you are." I said, brushing the bronze locks behind her ears.

She smiled a bit as she hopped off of the counter. She blushed a suttle scarlet as she pulled down her panties, in which were soaked. I turned on the faucet and fixed the water to a soothing warm temperature. As the liquid filled the spacious tub, I turned to her.

"Raise those arms up." I said with a smile.

She obeyed and lifted her arms, letting me pull the mildly wet nightgown off of her petite body. I poked her playfully in her tummy and chuckled as she giggled conspicuously, giving me a meek shove, in which didn't make me move an inch. I placed her in the water and rolled up my sleeves to my elbows.

I washed her gently with a cloth as she stared into the reflection of the water in a daze. Her curls became straight when she submerged her hair into the water, each strand flowing in the very warm liquid. She sat back up, water droplets glistening off of her skin. She smiled and looked at me.

"Daddy…I need to tell you a secret."

I smiled and leaned close to her. "Okay, what is it?" I whispered playfully.

She smiled a sinister smile. Her hand splattered onto the surface of the water, sending a gush of water onto my shirt, and a bit on my face. I laughed and splashed her back, knowing Alice will be pissed off that I ruined my rather expensive shirt… but the hell with it. I was having fun with my daughter, what's the harm in that?

We had a little splashing war for a bit longer, when she finally surrendered. "Okay daddy, I let you's win!" She said in the cutest little voice, that would have made my heart stop…If it even held a beat. I finished washing her and got up to get her a towel. When I came back, she was already standing up, ready to be taken out. I pulled her gently out of the tub and wrapped the cotton pink towel around her slender frame.

After her body, and hair was completely dry, I dressed her in fresh new night clothes; An ivory nightgown and a new pair of panties. She leaped into my arms and placed her hand on my cheek, showing me a vision of me reading to her. I smiled and let her pick out a book. Of all things, she chose _Wuthering Heights_.

"Are you sure, Renesmee?" I asked.

"Yes, daddy." She said.

I laid her in my bed, tucking her under the warm covers. I climbed in beside her, turning on the iridescent lamp on the bedside table. She snuggled up close to me, and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight against my chest. She leaned her head in close to my neck and gazed into the pages as I started reading.

Within five minutes of the conspicuous reading, I heard her mind drift into sleep. Her eyes began to flutter, and she tried so desperately to stay awake.

"How about you sleep with your daddy tonight?" I asked as I pulled the blanket tighter around her.

She smiled and snuggles closer, placing her hand in mine. Her breathing began to slow down, and she let out a comfortable sigh.

"I love you daddy" She whispered.

"I love you too, My little Renesmee."

T h e E n d


End file.
